The Bond
by AiConShinXShi
Summary: This story is going to be about the special bond that Ai and Conan shared. There is perhaps a lot of other story about the bond so this is my version of the story. Please note that my other story might be deleted or discontinued. Sorry for any inconvenience about. Regardless of the choice I hope that you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Unbreakable Bond

* * *

><p><strong>- This story is going to be about the bond between Conan and Ai. Let say that an accident is going to happen and there is going to be a "connection." You may notice some similarities in "A mentalic bond." This is going to be a great story in my opinion. In this story Ran would of move on from the clueless detective. This is going to be 10 or more chapters or probably a one shot. If it is going to be a one shot then the story is going to be very extremely long as to make up for it being a one shot. Anyways enough of this talking so here is the story my readers. I hope that you enjoy this story and please leave a review about the story*<strong>

**A quick note about the fanfiction: In this fanfiction Conan and Ai allowed each other to call each other by first name. Conan has feelings for Ai and Ai feels the same way about him but they don't want to confess to each other because they don't think that the other would return the feeling.**

* * *

><p>Pairings- Conan and Ai, Ran and Eisuke, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, Heiji and Kazuha and many more.<p>

Disclaimer- I don't own DC and I don't own anything but the plot. All credits goes to Gosho Aoyama for the amazing work on the manga.

**-Monday Morning-**

The story begins as a normal day for Conan and Ai. It was another long boring day of school for them. But of course little did everyone know that this day was going to have a "bang" to it. (Sorry for the terrible humor here. If you don't want any humor then I wouldn't add any humor to it.) And it was going to leave a huge impact on everyone. The Detective Boys was paying attention to the Sensei but Conan and Ai wasn't. It wasn't like the lesson was boring of them, it was the fact that they learn this stuff already a few years back(In this story Shiho is in the same grade as Shinichi and also the same age.) After what seems like an eternity to them the bell rang signaling the end of the school for them. Happily the Detective Boys went to the park to play soccer. The game had only started when they heard police sirens. They zoomed passed everyone in a blink of an eye and this excited them as it was a case for them. They ran to to the crime scene but they was stopped by the police. They did not admitted the Detective Boys into the crime scene no matter how much pleading they did. It turned out that this was a very dangerous case and the police did not want any civilians to get caught. Megure saw them and he relentlessly let them in as long as they did not bother their work. Conan instantly asked what is going on and after a few minutes of arguing they informed everyone of what is going on. There was an escaped criminal who planted a bomb in the grand tower. They left a note explaining that they left a bomb but in order to disarmed it they would have to solve a riddle. The police tried everything but it all failed. They was about to send someone in to disarmed the bomb despite the fact that they did not solved the riddle just yet when Conan piped up.

"Conan-Kun did you figure something out?" Inspector Megure asked

Yes I did Megure-keibu." Conan said with a smile.

"Then share it Conan-Kun."

"You noticed the line 3? It explains everything."

"Really? How so?"

Conan explained everything to everyone and they instantly understand. They send a bomb squad to disarmed the bomb. The bomb was planted in the elevator so they shut down the elevator so no one can get hurt. Inspector Megure send the Detective Boys in a police car so they won't get in the way of the police. Little did they know that Conan sneaked off already to help the police. This was only noticed by Ai who didn't say anything to anyone. She knew that he would tried to solve anything by himself so she ran up to catch up to him so she can help him. She caught up to him as he sneaked passed the bomb squad.

"Ai. What are you doing here? Go back to the car and wait there." Conan whispered to her

"Obviously I am here to help you. What else do you think I am here?" Ai whispered back

"I don't need your help here Ai. I got it here." Conan told her0

"If I do leave you here then there is going to a big explosion. I know for a fact that you don't know how to disarm a bomb." Ai retort(I actually don't know if Shinichi does know how to disarmed a bomb. In a volume when he was Conan he didn't need any instructions but for this fanfiction I am making him not know how to.)

"You are probably right Ai. Fine you can help." Conan said with a defeated look on his face

They got passed everyone and entered the elevator. Little did they know that there was a second bomb beneath the elevator so it would make it harder to disarmed the other bomb. BOOOOOM. The second bomb went off scaring everyone especially Conan and Ai who was on the elevator. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Conan and Ai screamed and this shocked everyone who didn't expect them to be on the elevator.

"Inspector. There is two kids on the elevator and a bomb went off trapping them."

"Sent a team to go help them out."

"Yes Sir."

A team approach the basement and tried to find the power box for the elevator.

**-Meanwhile with Conan and Ai**

Both Conan and Ai was trying to figure out what to do so they can get out. They also had to locate the other bomb but they had no equipment to disarmed it and no way to called for help. They heard a bunch of footsteps and they saw a hand with a toolbox and a walkies talkie. They took both of them and they heard a voice coming from the walkie talkie.

"Conan-Kun can you hear me?" Inspector Megure said

"Yes I can hear you. What do you need Megure-keibu?"

"Inside the toolbox you would find everything you would need to disarmed the bomb. I am going to feed you instructions in order to disarmed the bomb."

"Ok Megure-keibu. Start with the instructions." Conan said. Little did Megure know that Ai know how to disarmed a bomb. She learned it from the B.O(Don't ask why the B.O would actually teach someone how to do that.)

Ai told Conan step by step of how to disarm the bomb which he followed with ease since he had some knowledge about bombs. They both knew that one slipped up and they both would be in a very dangerous situation. Little did they know that the bomber planed all this and he placed a special surprise for the ones who disarmed it. The bomber was laughing in a distance long gone already.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. The bomb went offed injuring Conan and Ai in the process. Everyone evaluated the grand tower and hoped for the best that they was going to be ok. The news team was there already reporting the scene. The news made it to Teitan High School especially Ran who worried about her "little brother". She hoped that he was alright and also worried about Ai. Even though she keeps to herself Ran worried about his friends.

**-Hours later-**

After much hours of searching through the rubble of the grand tower they found them. Everyone was shocked at the surprise. Not only was Conan and Ai conscious but they was also holding hands.

**-Meanwhile with Conan and Ai- Before they was found-**

Conan woke up after the explosion and the first thing that went through his mind "How am I alive." "I don't know Kudo-Kun but we both are still alive." Ai said to Conan. Conan heard her in his brain.

"How are we even live thought?" Conan asked her. "We was inches away from the bomb so we are suppose to be dead."

"I don't know how but I guess that fate played into our hands Conan and something happened." Ai responded

"And that is...?" Conan asked her confused

" are communicating through our minds.

"I don't know how to we are doing this. I think that this is because of the bomb Conan." Ai responded

"I think that maybe you are right Ai." Conan said

**-Back to the police finding them-**

Everyone was shocked at the scene. They didn't know how to think about the situation. In front of them was Conan and Ai holding hands. The police called for an ambulance in case Conan and Ai got injured. Ran got there in time because she rushed out of the school as fast as she can with Sonoko hot on her tail. She also saw the scene and she smiled inside.

"It look like they both like each other but are too shy to confess to each other. I am happy that my "little brother" found someone. I can't help but wonder if I can do the same. It been 3 months since Shinichi disappeared and I have not heard from him since. Maybe I should move on from him. He would tell me to move on and not to wait for him." But how can I think about moving on when my "little brother is in the hospital and who knows if he would survive. Right now I should be worried about Conan and not that clueless detective Shinichi." Ran said in her thoughts.

**At the hospital- In Conan and Ai room**

Everyone was gathered around them. Conan and Ai had both fallen asleep in separate beds since it was a long day for them both. Everyone was thinking about what they saw earlier. The scene was a bit shocking to the children especially Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko love Ai and Ayumi love Conan so they was mad at them for holding hands. But inside both of them knew that they are wasting their times and effort. Both Conan and Ai understand each other without words and they helped each other. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko knew that Conan and Ai was met to be but they couldn't help but wonder if they will find someone else. But that wouldn't take as Ayumi did not know that Mitsuhiko also liked her but he didn't want her to know that. Ayumi also liked him but she didn't want him to know as well.

A week had passed and Conan and Ai was released from the hospital. It was a typical day for everyone expect Conan and Ai. Everyone was in school. Ai and Conan was thinking. They still had a connection between each other but they still hadn't found the reason why. It had some benefits to it though. Whenever they was forced to play with the Detective Boys they talked to each other so they wouldn't be bored. All the kids talked about was Kamen Yaiba and this didn't interested them at all. This also allowed them to talk to each other even though they are a long distance from each other- when Conan is at The Agency and Ai is at Agasa house. This earned some curious looks from Ran and Agasa though. The school bell rang signaling the end of school for the Detective Boys so they ran out of the building with Ai and Conan behind them to the park. They wanted to play soccer at the park while they had time. Tonight was a new episode of their favorite TV show so they wanted to see it. The team was Ai and Conan versus the kids. Conan and Ai let them take lead for half the game then crushed them in the remaining round. The final score was 10-5. At the end of the game the sun was setting so everyone went their separate way to their house. Conan decided to walk Ai home so they set off to Agasa house. The walk was silent as none of them had to say anything to each other. When they reached the house they saw a note on the front door saying that Agasa had gone to a science convention and asked that she stay with Conan at the Agency. He had already cleared with with Ran and she agreed with it.

**End of Chapter**

- **So what did you guys think about the story so far? I was thinking about the relationship that they shared and decided to make a story out of it. As always please leave a review and the next chapter would be posted whenever it can.**

**I made some changes to the story because of the reviews and this time I made it clear about how they survive the bomb. Fate was lucky to them or maybe it was lady luck. I don't know which one sounds better so I chose Fate. I also added some more lines to Ran when she is thinking about moving on. Let me make it clear here. In the next chapter she would of move on already since her "little brother" is fine. Just in case that is not know. Please continue reviewing and I would make the changes ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The test

**-This chapter is going to be about Conan and Ai adapting to the special connection they have. Let just say that it doesn't help if the Detective Boys are always getting caught in cases with them. In the previous chapter we left off when Agasa went to a science convention leaving Ai all alone in the house but what was shocking that he suggested that she go live at the Agency with Conan. This is where the story is going to begin**

**- Thank you all for the kind reviews. And khardk I would stop with the side notes if it annoys you. Instead of adding it into the story I would say all comments at the end**

**Enough of me talking so here is the story. I hope that you enjoy it very much**

Ai stood in front of Agasa house shocked because of the note that Agasa had left her. In her head she was happy that she was going to be near her first love for a week. She wish that she could be near him forever in his life. In Conan head the same thing was going through his head too. Of course no of them said this out loud or in their thoughts as they can now read each other thoughts. Even though it had some benefits it also had some problems. Sometimes they would invade each other privacy and personal thoughts. Conan regret the first time he did it to Ai. She was thinking about her sister and Conan send his thoughts to her about the incident. She turned around and slapped him across the face. Luckily no one was around to see it but it remind not to do that again.

"Shall we get going Ai. It is getting late and Ran is probably worrying about where we are now?" Conan suggested to her

"Sure Conan. Let go then." Ai responded back.

They parted from the processor house after Ai went inside and gathered all her belonging for the week and headed toward the Agency. Ai felt like her hand was being hold so she look ward to see Conan holding her hand. Blushing slightly she let him continue holding her hand and they walked into the Agency. When they got there they quickly stop holding hands so it won't be seen my Ran. Ran already thought that her "little brother" like someone but she had no clue who was it. Unfortunately they did not know Ran already saw them holding hands all the way here from Agasa house since she was spying on them secretly. She was happy for "little brother" and she had already came with a plan to get them together. It was going to involve the Detective Boys, The Police and many others. Agasa and Shinichi parents was also involved in the plan. Ran was surprised that Shinichi parents wanted to help since Conan is not their son but it turned out that he is their second son but only a few selected people know. Agasa got involved because he wanted his "daughter" to be with someone who she loves. Even though Ai did not tell him he figured out that she loves him so he wanted to help with the plan. Ran greeted them with a smile and told them that dinner would be done in 5 minutes so they should get ready for dinner

"Also Conan-Kun and Ai-chan. My mother is going to be staying with us so there are going to be some rearrangement."

'Ran-neechan what kind of rearrangement are you talking about." Conan asked with a confused look

"Well for starters Conan-Kun my dad and mom is going to be sharing rooms from now on. Ai-chan you would be sharing room with Conan-Kun." Ran said

"Wait. Why am I sharing room with Ai-chan?" Conan asked

"Don't argue back Conan-Kun."

After that Ran moved all of Conan stuff to the spare bed room and Ai put her stuff in the room. There was one beds in the room but there was two separate dressers. "It look as if this was planned but that is unlikely." Conan and Ai said to each other in their thoughts.

"But we shouldn't worry about that now Ai-chan. Right now we need to focus on the B.O. It been a month since they made a move." Conan said to Ai through telepathy.

"You are right Conan. I don't know what they are planning but we best be on our guard from now on." Ai responded back.

Ran called their name a few times before they realized that she was talking to them. She told them that dinner was done and they should get ready. Ai and Conan ran to the bathroom to wash their hand and sat down on the dinning table.

**After Dinner**

Dinner was fine to Conan and Ai taste. They ate rather quickly and ran off to their room. This left Ran, Kogoro and Eri rather confused about why they was left quickly. They figured that they probably wanted to finish their homework. They had no clue about how wrong they were about that.

**Meanwhile with Conan and Ai- In their room**

Conan was reading a book with Ai reading a magazine next to him. There was a silence between them as none of them had anything to say to each other. They was both happy that they was sleeping together but at the same time they was nervous about it. They like each other but they was nervous about confessing to each other. They had figured that Ran along with some of their other friends had planned this from the start especially Agasa. He was horrible at lying it seems but they didn't give it much thought about it since it was nothing they assumed. After a while they felt sleepy so they got ready for bed. They faced each other in bed and they hugged each other went to sleep. Little did they know that Ran was taking a picture secretly at the scene.

**Morning time- Tuesday**

Ai woke up to see Conan holding her waist and she was doing the same. Blushing slightly she pushed him away and went outside the room to the living room to find everyone else awake already. She greeted them good morning and sat down the dining table. Ran served her breakfast and asked if she slept well that night. She responded that she did and this made Ran smiled. She ask her to wake up Conan and called him for breakfast. Ai went to their room and saw that he was awake already. She told him that breakfast is ready. He ate breakfast quickly and they set off for school saying that they had to meet with the Detective Boys. They met them at the crossroad and they set off for school.

**At school**

Almost everyone is school knew that Conan and Ai was dating. All the boys who was crushing on Ai was jealous at Conan for taking Ai and the girls was jealous of Ai for taking Conan. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi was also dating at the moment. But this one was unknown to everyone besides her friends. Sadly enough Genta was still in love with anyone but food.

The teacher was talking about the French war and this bored Conan and Ai. Even though they had learn about this stuff long ago they tried their best to stay awake. They almost succeeded but suddenly everyone in the class heard police sirens near the school. Confused everyone excluding the teacher ran to see what is going on. There was chaos going on in the classroom as people tried to see what is going on outside and the teacher tried to remain control of the situation. She failed as no one was listening to her. The police cars surround the school building and the police surround the building with their guns out ready to fire. One of the policemen or rather the chief took out a microphone and talked through it.

"You are completely surround. Give up while you still can."

"I'm not going to give up til you give me what I requested" A mysterious person said

Someone broke into the classroom and all the kids looked at who was it. The person was carrying a knife and a gun. It turns out that he was the person that the police was looking for.

"Get on the ground everyone! I am taking you hostage!" The person shouted.

Everyone screamed and ran around like crazy. But when the criminal shot the gun into the air everyone stopped running and got on the ground including the teacher. Conan was the closest to the criminal and Ai was besides him. The Detective Boys was in the corner whimpering in fear that they would all die. The criminal had no knowledge that the police had swarm the building around and was waiting outside the classroom waiting to move in. They had control over the floor and had guns ready in case the criminal escaped and jump out the building which was not probably the best idea to do as they was on the 3rd floor building and he might not survive the jump.

"Ai can you hear me?" Conan told her in his thoughts

"Yes I can hear you Conan. You probably have a plan don't you Conan." Ai responded

"You know me pretty well don't you Ai. Of course I have a plan but it might be a bit dangerous. Are you willing to take the risk?" Conan responded back.

"Yea I am willing to take the risk Conan. What is the plan." Ai asked

"Just follow my lead and you would understand the plan." Conan told her

Conan turned on the maximum power on his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes and motion to Ai. She completely understand the plan. Conan dispense a ball from his Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt and kicked it toward the criminal. As expected the criminal slashed the ball and it deflated easily. Conan and Ai took this advantage to take the criminal. They took a month of combat training for taking down the B.O. They planned to take gun training when Ai finds the cure for the antidote. The surprised criminal did not expect this from two kids. "Get in here now!" Conan shouted the police. The police rushed into the room and they took control of the situation. Everyone was amazed about what just happened a minute ago. Conan and Ai took down the criminal without fear and without saying a word to each other. The Detective Boys was mad at them both because they didn't let them onto the plan. Conan and Ai was taken to the police station for questioning about the situation. They was release early for the lack of evidence they could provide. Sighing with relief they headed toward the Agency and live yet another day for them. Little did they know that tomorrow was going to be very difficult for them.

**The next day- The worse day**

It was another boring day for everyone as they listened to the teacher teach. It was a Friday day and everyone just wanted to go outside and spend the day relaxing. Conan and Ai had no clue what was going to happen later today. The day passed by in a flash and everyone ran outside the building. The Detective Boys ran to the park to play soccer. A few hours passed by and the game ended with Conan and Ai winning the game. Everyone parted from the park and this left Conan and Ai alone together. They was holding hands onto the Agency and they ran into someone. That person was Gin and Vodka. Shivering in fear Ai hid behind Conan. Conan noticed this and knew about the situation. Luckily enough they passed by them and they both relaxed. They ran home as fast as they can. They stopped by The Agency and rested to catch their breath.

"I can't believe that they was here. Are you alright Ai?"

"Yea... I am fine Conan." Ai said

"From now on we ought to be careful." Conan responded

They went inside the building and the rest of the night passed by quickly to them.

**Midnight later- In Conan and Ai room**

Conan and Ai was still up restless because of what just happened today. Everyone else had fallen asleep . There was a silence between them as none of them had anything to say to each other.

"Conan." Ai said to Conan breaking the silence between them.

"What is it Ai." Conan responded

"You remember earlier?" Ai said

"Of course I do. What about it anyways." Conan responded back

"I think that we need to take them out soon or otherwise we would be found out." Ai said

"I completely agreed with you Ai. What do you suggest to do? Conan said

"I suggested that we give Jodie a call tomorrow and we can take it from there." Ai said

"I agree with you. But first we need some rest so we can be energize for tomorrow."

"Good night Ai"

"Good night Conan"

**End of chapter**

**What did you guys think about the chapter. Sorry for the suspense but I want you guys ready for the next chapter. As for the next chapter I wouldn't know when I would update it. I guess that I would update it whenever I finish writing the next chapter. Anyways please leave a review for this chapter and thank you!**

**Updates- I changed a few lines so it would make more sense and I am also going to answer some questions that the readers might have in case something was confusing**

**-So the reason why Ai let Conan is because they are best friends and in many of the fanfiction they call each other by the first name later in the story and this shocks everyone because of the fact that Ai don't let almost no one call her by her first name. There is a few exception in this case such as Ayumi, Ran and Agasa. So I though why not let them call each in the beginning so that way it is different from the rest**


	3. Chapter 3

The bond- Chapter 3

**- This chapter is going to be about Conan and Ai Ai moving to America. Why you ask? It's because I find it more interesting to write about their new lives in America. This time there is going to be some romance between them and if I didn't do it already in the previous chapter than I am going to have confess to each other. I cannot remember is I did in either chapter of the story or not. Maybe I did it in my other story and I'm just confused or not. Anyways to make a long story short I am making them confess to each other. I hope that you enjoy and as always please review the story and make any suggestions or errors as I am not exactly the best writer out there.**

**Side note- I find it interesting that even though I started this story a few days ago and it only had 2 chapter it already has 6 follows and my other story has 6 follows and it has 15 chapters. So very interesting. Anyways here you go the new chapters**

**Monday Morning**

It was a typical day for The Detective Boys. They was in class learning some new math and as always Conan and Ai was bored out of their mind. Little did they know that today was going to be special for both of them. Ai was falling asleep as she had stayed up the previous night to work on the antidote. Conan knew this already as he spend the day at Agasa house. Ran didn't mind but there was a reason behind for this. Ran figured that they like each other but they was too shy to confess to each other. She wanted her "little brother" to be happy but she also didn't want to interfere with them. Conan on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the teacher as he was daydreaming. He too had stay up working on something secretly. The teacher called them many times and to her relief they answer all your questions. Ai tried to stay awake for the lesson while Conan was still daydreaming about something

**End of School- After School**

Conan and Ai was walking with the Detective Boys to the park in order to play soccer. The kids was eager to attempt to finally beat Conan and Ai as they was an unbeatable team. On the walk to the park they ran into someone they did not expect to see. A B.O member or to be exact Gin. They didn't expect to see him in such a place. Ai hid behind Conan shaking in fear while Conan attempt to protect her. Gin walked passed them peacefully and Ai stop shaking. They had been lucky that he didn't recognize us.

"Ai are you ok." Conan said to her in his thoughts

"Yea. I am fine. I didn't expect to see him here." She responded to him

"We need to come up with a plan. Even though he didn't recognize us I suggest that we would be on the safe side." Conan told her

"I agree with you Conan but what do you plan to do about it?" Ai asked

"Don't worry about it Ai. I would take care of everything. All you need to worry about is not getting caught. And to continue working on the antidote. Conan responded to her.

The Detective Boys had reached the park and it turned out to be close due to a event that night. Conan and Ai came with relief as they didn't need to come with an excuse to leave them. Conan and Ai left them and quickly ran to Agasa house while Conan made a phone call to Jodie Sensei. He told her about the encounter and she told them not to worry about it too much. She offer to send them some able bodies as soon as she can and she also suggest that Conan start living in Agasa house instead of the Agency. Conan told her yes and ended the call then made another call to Ran letting her know that he would be living in Agasa house. He didn't give the reason behind it as he didn't want Ran to know the true reason. She told him to go home to pack up so he can go. He excused himself from Ai but she insisted to tag along with him. He didn't mind so they walked together to the Agency.

**At the Agency**

Conan and Ai was greeted by Ran when they reach the front door. Kogoro was no way in sight as he was working on a case. Conan went to his room and packed up all his stuff while Ai sat in the living room with Ran. In a few minutes Conan was already done and he and Ai set off on the road while Conan promising to visit her once in a while. During the time she waited for Conan Ai called Agasa and informed him that Conan would be living with them from now on. He didn't mind as Agasa needed someone to test his invention. When Ai told Conan he was filled with fear as his invention had exploded a lot before. Ai told him not to worry as she would make sure that he didn't get injured too much during the testing.

**At Agasa house- Later that night**

The time was 10 at night. Conan had survived a least 5 of his invention and thankfully none of them exploded on him. He and Ai was in the living room thinking about what happened a few hours back after the inventions

**Flashback**

After having survive Conan gave Jodie a call and told her about what happened in the park. She told them that she would send men their way in case. Ai didn't seem happy about it but there was nothing that she could do about it. Conan on the other hand was deep in though about something which concern her. She had no clue what he was thinking about. Since Conan and Ai had telepathy he couldn't think about it as they shared a connection. Conan was thinking about a different plan but he didn't know if it would work or not. He hope that it would work and he gotten everything else ready because of parents

**End of Flashback**

They know that they had to come up with a new plan as they both knew that the B.O could easily get pass the men and kill them. "Conan had a plan already" Ai said to herself and it turned out to be true. Even though he didn't tell her actually she found out already and was willing to go with it. The plan he came up with? Go to America and live there for a while. Perfect the antidote and fight the B.O as Shinichi and Shiho. Confess to each other. That last part was something that Conan didn't tell her. He loves her and the same goes for her but they didn't know that. Ai knew that he love someone as Ran had moved on already because of him not being there. Conan called her a few days back and told her to move on. With much regrets she did move on from him and went on a date. Conan was happy for her that she was dating someone else. Conan did not tell anyone this expect Agasa who promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. All they need to do is tell everyone else but how would they do it they wonder? They know that The Detective Boys was going to be sad and so would everyone else. But what could they do about it? The B.O is bound to find out that the poison didn't kill Shinichi as it was suppose to do so. This would put everyone in danger and Conan and Ai didn't want that. So this was the only option left for them. After much time had passed they decided to speak to each other

"Conan. When do you want to launch the plan?' Ai asked him"

"Hm let see... How about tomorrow. We would tell them that we are moving to America and are due to leave Wednesday night. My parents had gotten everything else ready expect the passports." Conan responded

"About the passports thing. I suggest that we take the temporary antidote since Conan and Ai aren't real. Once we get to America the antidote would wear off then we can live the lives of two normal kids for now till I perfect the cure. I should have it in least a year from now." Ai said "Then finally you can go back to your perfect life and go back to her" She mumble under her breath so Conan can't hear her.

"That sounds like a perfect plan Ai." Conan said. "Maybe in the time we are in America I can confess my feelings for her but how do I know if she would return it or not to me? If she does then I would be happy but if she doesn't..." Conan said under his breath.

"How long are we going to stay in America Conan?"

"Most likely we are going to spend a least 2 years there. Is that fine with you Ai?"

"That is fine by me. We should get some sleep or otherwise we would be tired in school tomorrow." Ai told him

"Oh no. That would be so dreadful if that happens." Conan said sarcastic. "But yea I agree that we should get some sleep tonight.

"Good night Conan"

"Good night Ai."

**The next morning later-during school**

Conan and Ai was bored during class thinking about last night. They was waiting for the perfect time to tell everyone but to also prepare for a long day for them. They figured that when the Detective Boys finds out they would make them spend a day with them. "It is not like we already do that. I don't see why it would make a difference when we leave." Conan said in her head. Ai didn't responded back for a while then she finally responded. "Well that may be true but remember that we are leaving for America for a long time in which Conan and Ai would exist no more." Ai responded. He was silent after this but Ai knew why already. They both was going to miss the Detective Boys as they was their friends. "We are going to be friends till the end with them." They both said to each other in the head. They smiled afterwords and turn to the teacher who was explaining about something. Luckily for them the teacher did not know that they was not paying attention to the lesson. This was going to be a long day for them both

**After School- At Agasa House**

Agasa had returned back when they finished school so the Detective Boys was in Agasa house playing with his new invention when they heard a ding. It had came from the doorbell. "I wonder who is it?" Agasa said out loud as he went to answer the door. It turned out to be Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro, the entire police force and everyone else who was their friends or in some cases people they encounter and knew Conan and Ai well

"What are you doing here guys." Agasa asked them

"We was told to go here by an unknown person." They said back

"Hm I wonder who send that person though." Agasa said to everyone and they all wonder the same thing. Of course Agasa knew who was it. He was the one who send it at the request of Conan.

"Can everyone please gather in the living room. I have an important announcement to make." Conan said to everyone. They all gave his a curious look expect Ai who knew what he was doing. She was part of the plan to.

"What is it Conan-Kun?" Ran asked him

"I hate in informed you but me and Ai are moving to America tomorrow night. He said

"WHAT" Everyone said shocked at what the little boy said. Ran was sad that her "little brother was leaving her to go live in America. "His parents must of asked him to live them and Ai the same. I am going to miss him dearly. Who is going to cheer me up when I am done. If it wasn't for him I would be an emotion distress now. When Shinichi disappeared I was lost and didn't know what to do. That same day Conan showed up and it changed everything." Ran said to herself

"Yes.. My parents asked him to move back home to America with them and they asked Ai to come live with them seeing as Agasa would be too busy with work to take care of her."

"Is that true Agasa." Everyone asked him.

"Yes. I recently started working again and I would not have time to take care of her so that is why I asked Conan parents to see if they could take care of her for me. I would be sad to see her go too." Agasa said but in truth he would not let Ai go. He see her as his daughter and she feels the same.

"When would you leave Conan-kun?" Ran asked

'Tomorrow night" Conan said

"So soon? We would barely have time to plan a party for you guys." The Detective Boys said in unison

"How about a day of play instead guys" Ai suggested

"That sounds perfect guys. See you tomorrow!" The Detective Boys said. Everyone else follow suit

**Later that night- Around 9 pm**

Conan and Ai was gathered in the living room and there was a silence between them two. Neither of them had anything to say so they decided to sleep. Slowly and one by one they went to their room and slept to get ready for tomorrow

**Wednesday Night- At the airport**

As predicted The Detective Boys and Ran as the supervisor took them to the park to have a picnic. It was relaxing for everyone as they tried not to think about tonight. Tonight was the night that Conan and Ai leave for America so they wanted them to leave with good memories.

Conan parents was there in disguise and they waited as good byes was exchanged. Their new lives was going to start soon. As soon as everyone left Conan and Ai ran to the bathroom and took the antidote. They had transformed into their true form. Conan and Ai walked to the gate and took one look back and smiled. They was going to miss everyone but knew that this was best.

**End of Chapter**

**So what did you guys think about the chapter. Not exactly my best work but I had trouble trying to write it with a lot going on. But never mind that please leave a review and any suggestions about the chapters**

**Side note- Even though this story have one favorite and 6 follows I have a feeling that this story would be better than my other story but that is just me. Also this story have gotten 256 views! Nice job to me. **

**Thank you for reading and as always please leave a review and stay tune for the next exciting chapter of The Bond!**

**Updates- I made some changes to the story, and this time I included when Agasa returns back. Pardon me for that. **

**Second the reason Ran didn't protest about Conan moving to Agasa house is because she knew that it was for the best. Even though she is sad about it, she wants her "little brother" to be happy and if this means moving away then she is fine by that. Please don't get the wrong idea that Conan living with the Ran makes him sad. In fact it is the opposite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bond- Chapter 4: A New Life**

**As the title states this chapter is going to be about Conan and Ai new lives in America. I am hoping that you guys enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review. Please pay attention to the side note as it would contain some important information. **

**Side note- Addressing my other story The Unknown Love. I am trying to decide whatever or not I should keep that story or delete it or do whatever with it. I noticed that this story is doing slightly better than my other one. It is probably nothing but I would keep an eye on it so stay tune for it. Anyways please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the story. Here is the story.**

**In America- The Kudo household**

Conan and Ai was in the room they share. Apparently this is a two bedroom house and Conan and Ai has to share a room which struck them as odd seeing how his family is rich. The room they share has two bed in The house had other good stuff about it though- It has a backyard with a fence surrounding it with a gate as well. In the back of the house there was a door that goes to the yard. Inside the house it has two full bathrooms equipped with a shower, a sink and a toilet. It also has a living room with a T.V stand and a dining room with the kitchen next to it. The kitchen was pretty big even though the house seems small. Conan and Ai didn't know that his parents hatch up a plan to get Ai and Conan together. They know that they like each other but was too shy to confess. They figured that they are going to need a helping hand with it so they came up with a plan for them. If they are stuck in a room with each other then they are bound to confess to each other right? That is what his parents hope to happen anyways. They called Agasa and asked if they spend any time together alone. They found out that they spend many many time alone especially when one of them was sick. The other one would take care of them until they got better. It was mainly Conan taking care of her since she stay up making the antidote for him so he can return to his perfect life. She develop feelings for him since they first met. As for him he develop feeling since a month ago. He had trouble sorting out his feelings and when he did he found out that he loves Ai instead of Ran. He told no one this expect himself.

There was a silence between them and Conan decided to break it.

"Ai are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked

"Yea I am ready for tomorrow. Why you ask?" She asked with her eyebrow raise.

"Just asking. Sheesh..." Conan responded

"Whatever you said Conan. I bid you a good night then." She said then went to her bed leaving Conan there. Conan follow suit on his own bed and he too fell asleep

**Yukiko and Yusaku**

So part 1 of the plan is done. Moving on to part 2 tomorrow. I assume you remember the plan Yusaku?" Yukiko asked her husband

"Of course I remember the plan. I am reminded of it every 5 seconds from you."Yusaku said with an annoyance in his tone

This did not go unnoticed by her and she gave him a glare for it. He felt uncomfortable and he quickly apologize to her

"Yukiko I know that you want the best for him but maybe you should ease down a bit on the plan anyways. Yusaku said. He quickly regretted it as she opened the door and kicked him out. "You are sleeping on the couch tonight." She said then close the door on him. He heard the door locked and with defeat on him he went downstairs and slept on the couch. It was a long night for him.

**The Next Morning Later- At School**

Conan and Ai was in school and it should come to no surprise that they was bored. They have gotten very good at not letting it show on their face and it came in handy to sometimes for a day like today. All morning when the teacher introduced them to the class they couldn't help but noticed that everyone was looking at them with admiration. The girls was looking at Conan and the boys was looking at Ai. This made them uncomfortable and they quickly grabbed seats next to each other. Every boy gave Conan a glare and all the girls look at Ai with jealousy. Conan and Ai both was overcome with relief and they both though the same thing. "What a relief." The rest of class passed by quickly and they both couldn't wait to go home. Little did they know that part of his parents plan was going to be in action after school. This plan has 3 parts to it and the last part was going to be fun, well to them anyways. Conan and Ai did not know the plan and his parents hope that it stay this way for a while. The day passed by quickly for them and they ran out as fast as they could. Mind you they almost didn't make it as their classmates started bombing them with a lot of questions about them. They answered as much as they could but they keep on coming and coming. Only when Conan and Ai told them that they need to get home that their classmates let go home free. Conan and Ai walked home in silence but there was something different this time. They was close to each other and their hands was very close. They both had a blush on their face and say nothing. When they got home they got a surprise. His parents had left suddenly and they left a note explaining their absence. Conan noticed something on the table and he motion Ai to follow him. They inspected the table and saw that it was food with another note attached to it. They read the note quickly and it turned out that his parents was going to be gone for three days and they left food for them to eat. Conan open the box and saw a large amount of different food. Luckily Conan learned how to cook from Ai and he was getting better. He started helping ran cook dinner and this surprise her a lot. She didn't know that he could cook but she figured that he learned in order to impress someone important to him which was Ai. She couldn't help but smiled at him. She was happy that he was trying to impress her as well. She also learned that Conan was taking defense classes and she asked if he wanted to learn karate. He nodded yes and after much hard suffering and painful muscles he finally learn karate. Mind you, he wasn't going to be good as Ran but a least he knows how to defend himself. The karate had two benefits to it- One was that he could attack any criminals who threaten him and Ran wasn't around and Two was for The Detective Boys. They was at Agasa house when it happened. They didn't know that he learned it so it came to a surprise when Genta was arguing with him about not getting seconds on a meal for something he did(*).Everyone was shocked with Agasa who was trying to break it up expect Ai who was the only one out of them who knew about it. She too took karate with him and this helped her as well. Conan and Ai became closer and Conan still promised her that he would protect her no matter what even though she could defend herself in a dangerous situation. The only trouble he had was singing but soon that would be solve. Conan turned to Ai.

"Look like we are going to be alone for three days." Conan said to her

"Oh dear god. I'm going to be in a house with a death magnet. I hope that I survive." Ai said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"You don't need to take that tone with Ai. And it is not my fault that a case happens whenever I am near." Conan responded back.

"Whatever you said Conan. Anyways what is for dinner tonight and who wants to do the cooking?" Ai asked him

"Let see... It appears to be chicken. And we would take turn so I would go first." Conan said

"Suits me. Let me know when it is going to be done. For now I am going to our room to rest up." Ai said then headed up the stairs.

Conan couldn't help but smiled as she went upstairs and he went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Even though she is sarcastic with me I still love her. I want to confess my feelings to her but how would I do it? And how would I know if she feels the same way I do. Maybe I should confess to her but the question is when. Maybe I should ask her on a date on Friday." Conan said to himself. Little did he know that his parents had install video cameras in the kitchen and they overheard the talk. They couldn't be any happy that their son was going to get himself a girlfriend and that they are perfect for each other. They was going to have a daughter-in-law soon when he asked her hand in marriage. They was going to have beautiful grand children one day. They couldn't wait for that day. The plan was going perfectly as plan.

**In their room- With Ai**

Ai was sitting on her bed thinking about something. She knew that Conan could read her thoughts so she send his a warning that if he invades her thoughts then he would be punished later. He took the threat seriously and left her alone. She was thinking about her sister and her life.

"I wonder if my life would be any different if my family was still alive. But if that happened then I wouldn't of met my true love Conan. I couldn't help but fall in love with him the moment I introduced myself to him. Even though we got off a rocky start we finally began to trust each other and it just took off. It a shame that he still loves Ran or otherwise I would of confess my feelings to him long time ago. After all I am the one who ruined his perfect life. But he doesn't blame for it as I don't blame him for my sister death. It is all Gin's fault. If he didn't kill my sister than I wouldn't be in this situation. But there is nothing that I could do about it now. Maybe I should confess to him about my feelings. But how do I know if he is going to return my feelings for me. I don't know if he still loves Ran or not. So am I willing to take the risk or not? There is so much going on and I wish that my sister was here to comfort me." Ai said out loud and not in her thoughts.

"Dinner is ready." She heard in her head. The speaker was Conan

"Coming down. She responded

There was silence between them as they ate dinner. Conan was trying to find the perfect time to ask her on a date when the phone rang. He got up quickly and answered the call. It turned out to be someone looking for his parents and when he told them that they wasn't home they hang up. He sat down on his chair and there was the silence again

"Ai there is something that I want to ask you." Conan began breaking the silence

"What is it Conan."

"Are you free this Friday?" He asked

"I should be. Why do you ask?" She asked curious

"Do you want to go out on Friday with me?" he asked with a red face

"Sure Conan. I would love to go on a date with you." She responded.

Conan jumped for joy and after giving a quick apology to her he ran up the stairs leaving her very confused.

"What just happened? Why did he jump for joy when I said yes? Sometimes I don't understand him and his actions." Ai said to herself. She began to clear the table and did the dishes. Afterward she went upstairs and the night passed quickly

**Friday Night- Date Night**

The rest of the week passed by quickly and both of them couldn't be any more happier about it. His parents came home last night when they was sleeping and they set the final step of their plan into action. While they was in school Yukiko went dress shopping for Ai and Yusaku did the shopping for Conan. They both reserve a restaurant for them and told them to put under Conan and his date. The owner couldn't help but wonder why he was told to reserve a spot for two little kids but he didn't asked them. When Conan and Ai got home from school they was surprise to see Conan's parents home as they didn't expect them to be till tomorrow. They avoided any questions that they had but instead asked if they had any plans tonight. Conan and Ai stumbled on their words and his parents couldn't help but laugh. Finally Conan told them that he and Ai was going on a date tonight and they, being his parents, told them that they got everything ready for tonight. Confused as how they have gotten everything ready when they just told them they went to their room and found the suit and dress on their bed. On Conan's bed there was an envelope on the suit. Conan opened it and saw that it was a reservation for a restaurant. He couldn't help but grin that his parents had gotten everything ready for them. They headed to the shower and changed quickly.

**Later that night- At the Restaurant**

There was a silence between them as they sat down in the restaurant. The owner had let them passed but he looked annoyed about it. He couldn't believe that his parents reserve two spots for two little kids. He gave them a booster seat so they could reach the table. A waiter came quickly and gave them menu while giving them a glass of water

"So what do you want to eat Ai?" Conan asked her

"Something edible I suppose." Ai responded back

"Ok." Conan responded.

They ordered the food and they waited in silence for the food. Seeing how this was awkward for them both they decided to talk about what was on their mind. It turns out that there was a lot of their mind and so began a least 2 hours of a conversation while they was eating. They finished their dinner and paid for their food. Conan and Ai walked into the shining moon outside as they walked in silence when they encountered a park. Looking at each other they entered the park and sat down on a bench.

"It is now or never" They both under their breath

"There is something that I need to tell you." They both said in unison.

"Ladies first"

"No you go first I insist."

"How about at the same time as this would take forever." Conan suggested

Ai nodded in agreement and began to speak at the same time

"I love you!" They both said in unison. They suddenly realize what they said to each other and blushed

"When did you love me Ai." Conan asked her confused. Inside he was happy that she returned his feelings for him.

"Ever since we met on the first day. What about you?" Ai said. She too felt happy when he told her that she loves him as well.

"I started loving you about a month ago. At first I was confused by my feelings. I though that I still love Ran even though she waited for me for a long time then I realize over time that the love started to diminished for her. I was lost. Who did I love then? Then it hit me. You. I guess you can figure out the rest yourself." Conan said while blushing

They both sat in silence in the park when Ai felt something grabbed her hand. Turning to see who was it, it was Conan. She let him continue and they sat there for what seems like hours. A few more minute passed and Conan suggest that they go home seeing as it was getting late. Ai agreed and they set off to their home holding hands with each other and couldn't be any more happier. When they got home and told their parents about it they was extremely happy for and Ai excused themselves and ran to their room. Once inside they sat down on their bed. Ai got up from her bed and next to Conan. He didn't mind and they sat together in the dark room. They felt tired and they slept together for the second time. They slept together before coming to America Their lives had gotten more interesting but at least they had each otherwise

**End of Chapter**

**So what did you guys think about the chapter. In my opinion it was pretty good but what did you guys think about it. I finally made them confess their feelings for each other and now look at them. They both love each other. Just wait until everyone else in Japan and school finds out. They probably wouldn't be getting much time alone now would they?**

**(*)- This happened in a story I read where Genta scared away a fox. "Amnesia" by ** **Stardustadventurer. I must admit that it is a great story. Another note is that much of the plot might be based off some stories I read. I would of course make a reference to it at the end of the chapter. **

**Side note- I am still thinking about what to do with my other story. Maybe I should delete it or something. In the next chapter that would be decided so so stay tune for it**

**As always please leave a review and I thank you for choosing to read this story. I know that you have a lot of other possibilities so again thank you for choosing to reading this story!**

**Updates- I fixed some lines around so it would make more sense this time. Sorry if it didn't make any sense. Also I did not realized that I put that they slept together for the first time. I guess that it slipped my mind about it. **

**And yes I know that saying "little did they know" is quite boring. I blame myself for it as I can't think of anything else to say about it. Pardon me for it**

**In answer to your review Guest for the sixth comment- They still could hear each other even when they are speaking at the same time. It is not like they shouted at each other and it wasn't too noisy so they could hear each other perfectly fine. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Bond-Chapter 5: Another live

**This chapter is going to be about how Ai finds the antidote. She also hesitates whatever or not to take the cure or not. What would she choose to do. Conan would give his opinion on this and it would definitely helps her in her decision. If she does then when she returns with Shinichi then his life would be better. Ran had already move on and found herself a date- Eisuke. The odd thing is that in a lot of the fanfiction I have read she is either with Eisuke or Dr. Araide. In this one Eisuke is the one for her. Ok that is enough of the summary so here is the story. As always please leave a review and any suggestion for the story. As promised the decision about my other story would be done here in the end of the chapter notes. It also interesting how I don't think that anyone would care about it though. Maybe I would come up with another story after finishing this of course. I cannot write two stories at the same time. Please pay attention to the side note as it has important information regarding this story**

**Side note- Depending on how I feel and how much I choose to write, this story is going to be at least 20 chapters long and with little or few A/N to it. I hope that you guys don't mind the A/N though I don't think that people would mind it. I am hoping that this story catches up to my other story views but that might take a long time. I got high hopes for it anyways. Conan parents insisted that she called them her parents. She agrees with it. Sorry for the long notes and here is the story.**

**Saturday Night Later**

It was late on Saturday night. Her parents had fallen asleep long ago because of something important that they had to do in the morning. Her boyfriend was in the living room watching television. Boyfriend. That is a weird word to her. This was the first time that she was dating someone no matter how much her sister insisted that she date someone. So when Shinichi confess his feelings to her she didn't know what to do with it. She felt the same way he did but she didn't know how to deal with it. She wish that her sister was here to help her but sadly she is not. Oh well, there was nothing that she could of done about it. Gin promised that he would leave her sister alone but he broke it. She knew that the B.O must fall but first small steps-completing the antidote. Even though Shinichi didn't love Ran anymore and he was with her she was happy. She had other reason for the antidote which was for the fall of the B.O. She and Conan had trained for the fight. They couldn't learn how to fire a gun since they was in a child body so they had to wait til they get in their true body again. All Ai had to do was complete the cure. She was only half way through it and she had to complete the rest of the cure. She heard the basement door open and she knew who was it already without looking. It was her boyfriend Conan telling her to sleep. She look at the clock that was near her desk and saw that it was midnight. She has been working for a least three hours on the antidote. If only she could work on the antidote but sadly she couldn't. Conan wouldn't let her work pass midnight and this irritates her. Talk about being overprotective but she didn't mind. At least she didn't end up sick anymore since they are taking care of each other very well. Conan had taught her how to play soccer even though she is already good almost as him. She in return taught him how to cook even better than before. Even if they wasn't dating they would of done it regardless. So now the house contained two professional soccer players and two mast chefs. Even their parents admired their talent in cooking. Yukiko didn't like the fact her daughter in law play soccer. Yusaku on the other hand didn't mind it at all which earned at least a few death glares from his wife. He spend a lot of night sleeping on the couch. Poor him. Conan tap Ai on the shoulder and she look up.

"What is it Conan."

"Do you know the time Ai?"

"It is midnight. I already know to sleep so you don't need to remind me Conan."

"Come on then. Let go to sleep then." Conan said to her. He grabbed her hand and they went upstairs to their bedroom. It was a peaceful night for them.

**Monday Morning- At School**

Sunday had passed by everyone in a hurry. Monday morning had come quickly for them and they find themselves in school being bored out of their mind. Their parents had left early that morning to attend some business they had. Conan and Ai was having a conversation between each other in their thoughts.

"Ai what are you thinking about?"

"If I was thinking about something then you would of known it already don't you think?" Ai said to him with sarcasm.

"Ha Ha Ai. You are very funny." Conan said "But I am serious Ai."

"I am just thinking about us. That all. You don't need to worry about it." She responded

"You are thinking about us? Are you worried about how people would react when they find out that we are dating?" He asked with concern

"Of course I am. If you are not blind then you would know half the school got their eyes on us in America so how do you think people would react when we get back to Japan in our original body?"

"Well we don't need to tell anyone about us being together. After all Ran is dating someone else and she moved on from me at least. So what is there to be worry."

"You are right Conan. I shouldn't have to worry about anything with you besides me." She said with a smile on her face

They smiled at each other not noticing that everyone in their class was giving them a weird face including the teacher. Their classmates had no clue what was going on but they plan to find out soon. They already had a plan for tomorrow

**The Next Day Later- After School**

Conan and Ai was walking home from school though they barely made it out alive. Their classmates plan was to bombard them with so many questions regarding their relationship with each other. They couldn't rest for a moment without someone asking about them. Finally Conan and Ai hoping that the endless questions would end they told their classmates that they was dating. It was a terrible mistake and they soon regretted it afterward. Everyone went out of their way to separate them and only by Conan losing his mind and punched a nearby table and snapping it in half did everyone stopped and left them alone. They all know that Conan isn't someone that you should mess him especially with his girlfriend. Ai did the same but did it less violently. They left the couple alone for the rest of the day. They reach their home and saw that their parents was not home. They couldn't help but grin that they was going to have some alone time for a while. The moment they got home after confessing to each other his parents went a bit crazy and started taking pictures of them when they was sleeping together. They also moved the bed in their room closer to each other. They couldn't be many more happier that their son was dating someone was perfect for him. They also couldn't wait til they become grandparents. Poor Conan and Ai or rather Shinichi and Shiho when they heard all this and saw the changes in the room. They would take any opportunity to be rid of their parents. Telling Conan where she would be and to call her for dinner Ai headed toward the basement so she can work on the antidote for them. She was getting much closer to completing the antidote. She had been working on it non stop for three days much to Conan dismay but he knew that she wanted to complete it so he let her be. Conan headed upstairs to their room and took a nap.

**7 pm later**

Conan woke up feeling refresh. He went downstairs to find it empty. Wondering to himself about where his parents was he checked their room and saw that it was empty too. "So it look like it just me and Ai again tonight. Wonderful." Conan said in his though. He purposely said this in his though so Ai would know that they are alone. She send him a message that she was happy that they are finally alone. Conan went back downstairs and headed toward the kitchen to cook dinner for them. After a few minutes had passed and dinner was done. He called Ai from the basement and she went upstairs to find Conan waiting for her. She smiled at him and sat down on the chair. He served her the plate and then he gave himself one. They ate in silence knowing that they could talk after the meal. Usually they went to their room so they could avoid their parents but seeing how they have the house to themselves they could watch a movie in peace together. What they did in their room was beyond their parents knowing and one night their parents sneak up to their room and saw that they was talking to each other quietly. They smiled at the scene and left the room quickly.

"So Ai what movie do you want to watch tonight?'

"Anything really. As long as you are by my side I am not afraid." She said

"So we would watch a horror movie then eh?" He asked her

"I'm fine by that." Ai responded

They proceeded to the living room and pop in a horror movie and sat down on the couch. Throughout the movie some of the scene was a bit too intense for her so she covered her face in Conan chest and stay til it ended. Conan couldn't help but smile at this. At least they was together so he didn't mind her doing this at all. The movie ended and Ai felt sleepy so she fell asleep on the couch with Conan. Conan gently lift her head and place it on the couch. He then quietly walk up the stairs and went to his room to grab a blanket. Walking downstairs quickly but quietly he placed the blanket over her and slept with her on the couch. Their parents returned in the morning and saw the cute scene. They decided to leave them be and they went upstairs quietly to their room and went to sleep.

**Friday later- After School**

The rest of the week was a blur to them as they sat through class after class avoiding any questions that their classmates had for them regarding their relationship. Apparently they did not learn from last night but Conan and Ai didn't want to teach them the lesson again. They both was tired and had no energy left. They both was happy that it was Friday though. Friday was going to be special for them. On this day the antidote would be completed and they could finally go back to their original body. They could say good bye to their child body though they was going to miss it. When they told everyone in their class that they was leaving, most of them cried while some of them look happy for them. They all was going to miss Conan and Ai even though they was dating each other. They ran home quickly and Ai headed to the basement after a quick greeting to her parents. Both of them knew that this was the day the Shinichi and Shiho was born back into their lives. True they was going to miss Conan and Ai but they wasn't going to let their kids know that. They wanted to keep them in the body forever but knew that they was being selfish. After three hours Ai came up from the basement and she had two pills in her hand. She gave one to Conan and he understand instantly. They was about to head upstairs to their room when they was stopped by their parents. They wanted to take one last picture of them together before they took the pill. Conan and Ai didn't mind one bit at all. After all they was going to miss Conan and Ai too but they couldn't stay forever in this body. After the pictures was taken Ai and Conan went upstairs and into separate rooms for the transformation. They both was unconscious for a while but when they came to they had transformed back. They both couldn't be any more happier that they are back to normal now. Now all they would have to worry about is the fight with the B.O but that was another story for them. As for now they got some serious business to attend to here in America. They decided with their parents that they would continue high school in America so they wouldn't be behind in school. So they was going to attend High School as a 3rd year student so when they get back to Japan they would be 4th year students along with their friends and the Detective Boys would be in the 5th grade. All was well for everyone they hope. Shiho, she couldn't be happy that she is now in Shinichi life. Shinichi, on the other hand, couldn't wait to go back to Japan in his original body and become the police saviors again. They both wonder how everyone back in Japan was doing though. They was suppose to call them once in a while since they completely forgot to do so they decided to do that at the moment. Shinichi use his phone to call Ran and put her on speakerphone so Shiho can join in the conversation. She felt a bit nervous about the phone call but she knew that it had to be done. After all he is returning back to Japan in two years from now and he is bringing her with him. They wasn't going to tell anyone that they was lovers or it might cause some chaos in the high school. The phone rang for a while then they heard Ran voice

"Hello. Who is this?" Ran asked

"Have you forgotten my voice already Ran? That is hurtful you know.."

"Shinichi is that you?"

"Of course it is me. Who else would it be?" Shinichi responded

"Sorry I didn't expect you to call me. I assume that you still are working on the case in America?" She asked

"The case is almost done so I should be returning in two years from now."

"Really? That is amazing Shinichi. There is so much that I got to tell you that happened when you was gone for a long time."

"Don't bother with that. Conan already told me everything."

"How is Conan doing. We haven't received a phone call from him at all. I thought that he had forgotten us already." She asked him

"He is doing dine. He just have been busy with school work and meeting new friends. He promised that he could call you soon."

"That is great. Tell him that I say Hi and the same goes for Ai."

"I would let them know. Also Ran. I got to tell you something."

"What is it Shinichi?" She asked with curiously

"I am bringing someone with me back to Japan and we are dating. Here she is next to me."

"Hello Mouri-san. I am Shiho Miyano and I heard good thing about you from Shinichi." Shiho said

"Hello Miyano-san. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ran said to her

"You guys can meet when we get back. See you later Ran."

"See you Shinichi and Shiho."

Ran hang up the phone and both of them look at each other for a moment. Their parents came in the room and asked what is going on? They responded that it was nothing and quickly left the room. Their parents was confused at what just happened but they decided that they should do nothing about it. Shiho and Shinichi was in their room with silence when Shinichi decided to break it

"Shiho are you free tomorrow night?"

"I should be. Why you asking?" She responded

"Well seeing as we went on a date as Conan and Ai I was thinking that we go on a date as Shinichi and Shiho. What do you think?" He asked her

"That sounds perfect Shinichi. Of course I would love to go on a date with you." She told him.

They both realize at that exact moment that they had nothing to wear for the date so they ran down the stairs and asked for a ride to the mall. Their parents look confused but their face changed when they was told that their kids are going on a date and had nothing to wear. Jumping up suddenly and scaring them their parents grabbed the keys and grabbed them out of the door heading toward the car

**Hours After the shopping**

The shopping trip took an overall five hours and Shinichi and Yusaku was both tired. They had to carry all the bags which was a lot. It was mainly Shiho and Yukiko stuff from shopping but being gentlemen they was the one who had to carry it all.

**Date Night-After Hours**

The date went perfect for Shinichi and Shiho. He took her to the movies where they watch a romantic movie much to his dismay. Afterward he took her out to dinner and they ordered a lot and talked a lot.

They couldn't be any more happier that they have each other now in their true friends

**End of Chapter**

**So what did you guys think about the chapter or the entire story so far? I would attempt a least 3 updates in a week if I am not too busy doing business-meaning school and work. As always please leave a review and any suggestions would be appreciated for the story. The next chapter would be a time skip when they return back to Japan to find that it changed a lot. **

**Side Note- If you haven't noticed then I have deleted my other story. I am so sorry if this was an inconvenience for anyone but I don't think anyone cared that I deleted my other story. Apparently this story is doing better not views wise but rather other ways so I decided to keep this one. Hopefully this story would be as good as my other story.**

**Thank you for choosing to read this story. I know that you have perhaps a million other stories to read and I thank you for reading this one. **


	6. Chapter 6

The bond-Chapter 6: The Return

**In this chapter there is a time skip of one year so we have Shinichi and Shiho returning back to Japan while everyone believe that Conan and Ai are coming back as well. No body would know the truth until later. What happened in the 1 year before they return back to Japan? They led normal teenagers life is what happened. Their parents keep attempting to take pictures of them everywhere much to their dismay. They went on dates, the movies and the beach. So that is what happened in the time skip. **

**Side Note- I am happy about the number of views that I have received for this story. Even though it is not as much as my other story I am still happy. As for updates I would attempt to do a least one chapter per week or whenever I can post it. I am going to try my best to write them but I cannot make any promise there. I have also realized that Shiho is rather out of character, this was done by accident as I did not realize it til late. Pardon the mistake. I also do apologize for the late update. I hadn't been able to write this chapter for some reason because of a writer block**

**-Please note that from now this chapter, the chapters would be divided into smaller parts so I can not feel so stressed out trying to write more than the previous chapter. I hope that you understand**

**-Please enjoy the chapter and as always please leave a review for any suggestions or anything else. You are also free to PM me if you wish to do so. Here is the story!**

**Back To America**

Shinichi and Shiho had successfully returned from America and they both was exhausted from the trip. It had been one of the longest trip that they had to go on. But they both was happy that they returned back to the hometown. Their parents had decided to stay in America a bit more longer so they told them to go to the house. Shinichi hail a taxi for both of them and they headed on on home. Once they reach their destination, they headed to their room and slept peacefully. Both of them had school tomorrow and none of them was ready for the torture from their classmates. No one had told them that Shinichi and Ran broke up apparently.

**The next day- Beginning of School**

Shinichi and Shiho was greeted with silence when they walk into the room. All their classmates look at them and they felt uncomfortable under the glares. All the boys was looking at Shiho with admiration over her body and Shiho gave them all the death glare which made them turn away quickly. They quickly introduced themselves and the rest of the day passed. But of course that didn't spared Shinichi and Shiho from questions. All day and during lunch they had to endure question after question regarding their relationship. Somehow all their classmates had gotten word that they was dating and wanted to see if it was true or not. "How did they get this information?" Shinichi and Shiho asked in their head.

"No doubt that it was Sonoko." Shiho told him

'I agree with you there Shiho." He said

The bell rang signaling the end of school and Shinichi and Shiho ran out the classroom before anyone can ask anymore questions.

**End of School- Their House- Kudos' House**

Shinichi and Shiho entered their house and it was empty. They looked around for their parents and saw that they left a note for them. They read it quickly and smiled with glee. Their parents wouldn't be home til later today so they had the entire house to themselves. It was not like they had the house to themselves before. They did that many times already so Shinichi and Shiho had already gotten use to it already. They both sat down on the couch and was about to turned on the TV so they can watch a movie together when suddenly the doorbell rang. Groaning Shinichi got up and headed toward the door.

"What are the chances that it would be either our classmates or Ran and Sonoko with our friends?"

"It is probably very high chances of that. But if it our classmates then I am going to make sure that they are going to regret bothering us now." Shiho told him

"Calm down Shiho."

Shinichi reached the door and ta da it was Ran and Sonoko. Shinichi let them in and they sat on the opposite couch of Shinichi and Shiho. There was an intense silence between them since none of them had any clue on what to said. They had already introduced themselves in the classroom.

"So Shinichi how was the case in America?" Ran asked breaking the ice

"It was fine. I managed to solve it and the criminals was arrested for their crimes." Shinichi answered

"You never did tell me the details of the case over the phone. You keep saying that you would be back soon and that you was still working on the case." Ran asked him

"Uh I can't tell you exactly all the details of the case but I can give you a brief summary of it. The case involved protecting a top tier scientist from a secret organization who wanted her dead. She betrayed them after they killed her entire family. The FBI was also included in the case. After a long time we managed to find their base in America and Japan and the FBI brought them down. Many of their top players are dead and the organization had fallen. The FBI thanked me for the help and I returned back to America." Shinichi lied

"Oh that was pretty interesting case Shinichi. Anyways I got to go back home to cook dinner for my Dad and Mom. I would see you tomorrow Shinichi." Ran and Sonoko got up and left

**End of Chapter**

**- So what did you guys think about the chapter. Again I apologized for the late update. I couldn't write the chapter so I decided to break it up into smaller parts. I hope that you guys don't mind that at all. I know that this isn't exactly the best story out of the other stories that is better than this such as "As Long As We're Together", "Who Do I really Love?" and many more that are in my favorite story so I thank these who are following my story and favorite it. It means a lot to me and I would see you in the next chapter.**

**Updates- I made some minor changes to the story and I also realized the mistake. Pardon me for it. As for the next chapter I am still trying to write it. I got a lot to do since I am extremely busy now so I would write it whenever I can. Thanks again for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Bond- Ch7

**This chapter is going to take place the next day after the previous chapter. I had decided to break up the last chapter so I don't need to stress myself trying to write a lot over it and this way I can post them often. I would attempt to a least do one update per week. I can't make any promises about the updates though so please be patient with me**

**Side note- I know that this isn't exactly the best story that anyone had read since the flow of it is kinda bad but I am going to try my best here as I am not the best writer of stories. Even though this is not the best I would like to thank these who are following my story and favorite it as well. It means a lot to me. This story had reached over 1000 views already so that is a good thing. It is slowly getting better. So that is enough for now. Please enjoy the story and leave a review afterwords ok? Also any suggestions to the chapters, you are more than welcome to either leave a review about it or PM me. Thank you and have a wonderful day! Insert smiley face**

**The next Day- School hours**

It was a peaceful day for all the students of Teitan High well as peaceful as it can be. A week had passed since the entire school found out that Shinichi and Shiho was dating and eventually everyone got over the shock. They recently just found out that Ran and Eisuke are dating which didn't come to a surprise to everyone. Apparently Ran and Eisuke makes a better couple than Ran and Shinichi. Who knew? The bell rang signaling the end of school for them. Both Shinichi and Shiho couldn't be anymore happier. Even though everyone got over the shock that didn't prevent them from asking them a ton of question regarding the relationship. Sonoko invited them to join her and Ran to a coffee shop so they can talk about the case. They quickly declined making a excuse on the spot. Shinichi and Shiho walk to the park and saw the Detective Boys. They walk over to them and introduced themselves stating that they was the cousin of Conan and Ai. The Detective Boys was overcome with joy that their friends was doing alright when they asked about them. Apparently they are too busy with school to even return the numerous calls from them. This made them mad but they quickly got over it. An hour has passed quickly and the Detective Boys excused themselves saying that they need to go home. Saying their byes Shinichi and Shiho set off to their homes as well.

**10 P.M later- In their room**

Dinner was fairly quiet tonight. Their parents had retired to their room while Shinichi was working on the desk in their room while Shiho was on the bed reading a book. There was a long period of silence that engulfed them both but they didn't mind the silence. After all the best words are left unspoken. Shiho decided to break this silence.

"_Shinichi"_

"_What is it Shiho?"_

"_How you ever thought about the future?" _Shiho asked him

"_I rather not think about something like that. I rather think about the present. Why are you asking such as strange question?" _He responded

"_It is just that I was thinking about our future together. You do realized that we would get married together in the future so why not think about it now?"_

"_I see where you are coming from Shiho but let not worried about that now. For now let worry about the present."_

"_Maybe you are right Shin-chan."_

"_Aren't I always right?"_

"_Whatever you say Shinichi." _Shiho said while rolling her eyes at him. She couldn't believe that he thinks that he is always right. The nerve of that man! But that is what she loves about him.

Shinichi looked at the clock on the desk and saw that it was midnight. Suggesting that they both go to bed as they have school tomorrow Shinichi joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bidding each other a good night they slept together and the night was peaceful.

**Next Morning- Before School**

Shinichi was the first one to wake up so he carefully got out of bed not to wake up Shiho. Shinichi checked the clock on the desk and saw that it was 5 30 in the morning. Puzzled as to why he had woke up early he changed into his school clothes and went downstairs. He was greet with a cold air coming from the porch. He was about to investigate it when his mom came out of the porch. She didn't see him as she quietly closed the door and went upstairs. Knowing his mom well she had something planned and it wasn't going to turn out good for either him or Shiho. The last time that she planned something, she made Shinichi end up in the hospital for injuries. Determined to prevent that accident again he went outside the porch and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Puzzled as what his mom was doing earlier in the room he exited the room. What he didn't know that it was supposed to look like that so she can trick him into believing that she had done something to the room so she can throw him off the case and in the meantime she can continue with the plan that she had in her mind. Shinichi went to the kitchen and started cooking. An hour later Shiho had awoken and went downstairs after changing into her uniform. Shinichi had just finished cooking the breakfast the moment that she walked downstairs. They greeted each other and sat down to eat breakfast. After finishing they collected their plates and did the dishes. Afterward they headed of to school but not before leaving their parents some breakfast.

"_It is going to be a long day isn't it?" _Shinichi asked her in her head

"_It is always going to be a long day with a death magnet as your boyfriend." _Shiho said with sarcastic in her voice

**End of Chapter**

**So what did you guys think about the latest chapter? Was it good or was it bad? Please leave a review about how you think the chapter did. You are also welcomed to make any suggestions for the grammar in the chapter itself. I also apologized for the late updated as I couldn't think of what to write for the chapter. The next one would come whenever.**


End file.
